


Safeword

by themysticalsong



Series: Tumblr Prompts [14]
Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:05:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1768243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themysticalsong/pseuds/themysticalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her voice is low, rough from overuse. He smirks and brushes his lips against her shoulder. He has about a week and a half, and he plans to love her in every way possible; worship every inch of her. Its a promising start, isn’t it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safeword

 

 

 

 

 

1.

 

Sated, sweaty and tangled, they are lying on the carpet- didn’t even make it to couch this time, he thinks and laughs quietly- when she first mentions it.

 

It has been a few days since they wrapped up Series 6. A few days here and there, a week in between, and Matt had followed Alex back to LA.

 

"Matt?"

 

Her voice is low, rough from overuse. He smirks and brushes his lips against her shoulder. He has about a week and a half, and he plans to love her in every way possible; worship every inch of her. Its a promising start, isn’t it?

 

"Hmm?" He trails his lips along her throat, ending with a kiss below her ear, and hums into her skin. Alex shivers beneath his fingers, and at least some part of it is not because of the sweat cooling on her skin.

 

"May be we should have a safeword."

 

He would be lying if he said her words didn’t surprise him. He had always had a hint of Alex’s kinks, but this- them- it’s all so new.

 

"Safeword?"

 

She remains silent for some time, but that could be due to his fingers teasingly dancing along her wet folds. He circles a finger over her clit, tugging her ear lobe between his lips.

 

Alex gasps, parting her legs further, “Mhm. For when things become too rough- too much to handle.”

 

Her words, gasped in that breathy voice should excite him. The unease that settles in his heart is surprising. He doesn’t want to dwell on it. Ignoring the niggling thoughts at the back of his mind, he continues his trek down the contours of her body, replacing every unease, every doubts with her moans and screams.

 

Marigold, the safeword they settle on.

 

 

2.

 

 

"What is it that you want from me, Alex? Why is it so difficult for you to accept that I am in love with you?"

 

They are arguing. Again. He looks at her, a bit incredulous that she still thinks they wouldn’t last. All the time spent in telling her, assuring and reassuring her about them, seems fruitless. He feels like he has failed her, but doesn’t understand how or why of it.

 

She doesn’t meet his gaze, still looking out the kitchen window, “Have you even seen how we are, Matt? How are lives are? Never in the same place. I’m almost twice your age, with a daughter and two ex-husbands. You are still young, with your entire life ahead of you. I don’t think-“

 

"Don’t you dare complete that sentence!" Her words are unnaturally calm, calculated. Like she has thought it over. He feels bile rise in his throat. It’s almost been a month since she flew down to London to be with him. When did she form those words in her mind? "Don’t you fucking dare, Alex!"

 

Her calm voice is cold in contrast to the anger in his words, the loving warmth in her eyes replaced by an impenetrable wall. “Its just the truth.”

 

They have hardly begun, and it already feels like an ending. It hurts, killing him from the inside. Anger, the last emotion, he clings to.

 

"You just need to say what you want, Alex! Tell me!"

 

He knows his fingers are biting into her arm, already leaving their marks on her skin.

 

"Marigold"

 

Sliding down to her knees, she refuses to acknowledge the tears in her eyes as the door slams shut.

 

 

3.

 

 

It’s been days- months, even- since he came back to an empty flat Every trace of her gone- even the floral smell that clings to her like second skin missing. Getting used to her absence perhaps the toughest of it all. And here she is, laughing with Jenna, smiling at him like nothing happened at all. Nothing.

 

Every emotion he had swept under the rug of his work bubbles up. He pours it all in his scenes. Ignores her, laughs with everyone, a polite, cold indifference towards her. He knows it must hurt- he himself can feel the pain.

 

Months of agony, ignored calls, unanswered texts can’t be forgotten. But causing her pain hurts him. A bit too much. Even if she doesn’t, he still loves her. He leaves a single flower on her table, hoping against hope she won’t misread it.

 

Their final shot together- the last scene he will film with her- he pours his emotions into Doctor’s actions. Her lips are soft and warm under his own, his heart thudding loudly beneath her palm.

 

The way she smiles, the tears in her eyes- he knows she misread his gesture.

 

Since when did a marigold spell goodbye?

 

 

4.

 

 

He is angry. So very angry.

 

He digs his teeth into her skin viciously, reveling in the gasp that tears through her throat. He tightens his hold on her hands, pressing her further into the mattress. There is a lot of time they need to make up for. Lot of things, hurt, pain, words spoken, emotions unsaid-

 

Ever since leaving Who, he has been pouring his heart out in public. Whenever someone asks anything remotely related to River- sometimes nothing about River- the only person he can talk about is her. Alex.

 

There are rumors about her dating someone. Even Steven had told him so. He knows why she is doing it. To bring home her point. He feels like a fool, but is determined not to let her go away this time.

 

He twists one of her nipples between his forefinger and thumb, biting down on the other. It hurts. She whimpers, but doesn't say anything.

 

She had ignored his texts out of anger and remorse, the media abuzz with his pictures with his co-star, rumors flying about their relationship. He is angry because she believed them.

 

"You don't get to tell me who or what I want in life. You do not." She gasps, nodding her agreement, as he bites down rather sharply into the underside of her breast. The responding curl of his lips is nothing like the lopsided smile she is used to.

 

"You thought I was better off with someone else, Alex." He growls into his bite marks, parting her thighs, and slides into her. No artifice, no teasing touches- his rhythm is hard, punishing. He knows it must be hurting, her rough gasps indicate as much. He can feel her fingers curl into her palm as he pulls back. Bringing her right leg over his shoulder, Matt thrusts back into her, harder than before, grinding down on her clit.

 

  
"You are mine. Only mine." His hurt, his anger must be apparent on his face- there are tears in her eyes and she looks like she wants to say something. Leaning down, he kisses her, stealing the unspoken words, biting her lower lip roughly. She tightens over his length, her breathing harsh. Tears slip out of her eyes, her lips parting in a glorious keening sound as she comes, "God, darling, yours."

 

His name becomes a chant on her lips as she comes over and over again, their safeword forgotten and discarded with the months of separation.

 

 

 


End file.
